


Leave Me Hanging

by TheCobraOfHell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Yoosung is thankful that Seven is so well-versed in the world of bdsm, and Seven plays with his new pup.





	Leave Me Hanging

Leave Me Hanging

If Yoosung had to pick a favorite material to feel, it would have to be leather. Rope was too scratchy and left burns at times, and steel was too hard and would easily cut into skin uncomfortably. But leather was perfect. It strained just enough to give movement, but still held on tight- and it felt amazing on bare skin. 

But seeing Seven adorned in it was the icing on the cake. 

Yoosung liked to squirm a bit, if only to test the strength of the binds that held him back. A belt was used to secure his hands behind his back while another one was shoved around his head, parting his mouth and muffling every sound he would make. He was naked, all except for the belts that held him bound. His feet weren’t tied, at least not yet, and he sat on the bed impatiently, waiting for Seven to re-enter. 

As escapade number 4, Seven had promised something ‘special’ for this particular occasion. Of course, Yoosung was all ears, eagerly bowing to each request he had made before the red-head had scampered to the bathroom in a giggling mess. It was exciting, but also frightening. 

But when Seven said it was special- he hadn’t been lying. 

Seven emerged from the bathroom with a swing of his hips, leaning against the door frame seductively. His curves were accented by a leather corset, squeezing just enough to make him halfway look feminine. He also wore a pair of very revealing panties (jesus- it was barely concealing ANYTHING) and knee-high leather boots, giving good accent to his entire ensemble. “So~ What do you think, Yoosungie?”

Asking was pointless, since he couldn’t answer. Yoosung exhaled harshly, his blush crawling up from his throat and all the way to his ears. His cock stood up in attention, curving towards his belly and showing off exactly what Seven was doing to him. 

And Seven noticed, surely, glancing down and giving a wide grin. “Mmm, I’m glad you like it. I bought it just for you- pet.”

A tremble crawled down Yoosung’s spine at the endearing term, continuing to quake as Seven approached him. One of his fingers trails along Yoosung’s throat, pulling his chin up to look at him better. “Mmm, I think we can add a few more toys, what do you think, pup?” Seven suggests. He gives a little laugh with the vicious nod that Yoosung provides. 

Yoosung watches with intrigue as Seven digs around his nightstand, pulling out a riding crop and a small chain. The blonde moaned with delight, the sound muffled into a hum from the belt in his mouth. 

Seven merely laughed, rounding back to stand in front of Yoosung whilst twirling the chain around his forefinger. In a quick motion, he clipped the two segments onto the other’s perky nipples, giving it a small tug to have Yoosung crooning in shock. Seven continued to laugh, giving a few more small tugs before releasing Yoosung once more. 

“Hmm, hmm… what to do with you now…” Seven thought out loud as he fiddled with the the end of the crop. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted to do, but wondering aloud made Yoosung squirm. 

The red-head shot a sharp glance towards Yoosung before bringing the tip of the crop down on one of his shoulders. Yoosung groans behind the belt in his mouth, jerking forward as though to beg for interaction. Seven purrs back, the sight of Yoosung twisting in plea becoming a very delightful sight- one that he would adore recreating at some point.

“Mm, pup, you like your new toys I see,” Seven observes, giving a harder tug on the nipple clamps, hard enough to make Yoosung squeal and drool behind the gag. Seven moaned back, pressing his palm against the strain in his panties, the fabric barely able to hold him. He relished in the image of Yoosung straining, puffing his chest out and back curling, just about begging him to do more- anything, please. 

As if just remembering his other new toy, Seven’s grip tightened on the crop and he brought it up threateningly. “Turn around.”

It was a struggle trying to turn without the use of his hands, but Yoosung managed- and very quickly, sitting propped on his knees. A firm push to his back made him fall face first into the mattress, and Yoosung sputters out in surprise. “Nah- ah- ass up.” The light tap of the tip of the crop along the base of his spine convinces him to obey, albeit with a little difficulty. Seven reaches out, one of his hands gently caressing the curve of his ass. “God damn- you’re so pretty, and with such a soft, thick ass.” He leans over the bound boy, giving a small roll of his hips against Yoosung’s backside. “Can’t wait to make it all red and sore and have you… aching for more,” he whispered tauntingly. 

Seven kept his promise, leaning back and bringing the crop down hard on Yoosung’s ass. Yoosung instantly bucked, a loud moan barely making its presence known from behind the gag. The impact left a bright red mark on his skin, and Seven traced it with the tips of his fingers, purring with satisfaction. He brings it down again, this time in a different spot, and Yoosung seems to groan even louder, sucking in harsh breaths through his nose. 

The whips grow in frequency from there, only giving the slightest moment to moan and gasp before going back at it. He brings the whip down on the boy’s thighs in time, and the flesh there seems to bloom in pink much quicker. Each impact makes Yoosung jerk, his moans getting louder and louder, to the point where even the belt can’t successfully silence him. He strains against the belt holding his wrists, probably causing faint bruises in the process. 

“Fuck- fuuuck baby, yes. I love the way you squirm for me.” Seven purrs, palming his own erection to provide enough friction to satisfy for the moment. He eases on the crop, just letting the end of it trail along the damage it had caused. Every small caress makes Yoosung shiver, his shoulders quaking with the strangeness of curling up so fervently. The crop trails up, tickling the top of his ass and trailing higher, tracing up his spine before playing at his shoulders.

The crop came down, not as harshly as before, but it certainly did the job. Yoosung whimpered, the sound a little bit more strange than before. Seven pauses, setting down the crop before turning Yoosung over, leaning over him gently. “Hey- you doing alright, buddy?” The whisper Seven produces is soft and a little concerned. 

Yoosung pauses, then gives a small nod. “Do you want to- quit with the whips?” A little bit more assured, Yoosung gives another nod, although having enjoyed it very much, he felt satisfied with it now. 

Seven nods, pushing the crop off until it fell to the floor. “Want me to take off the binds?”

Yoosung mumbled back, the belt still muffling everything he had to say. Seven takes it as a yes and undoes the belt slowly, not wanting to accidentally nick him at all. With the belt around his mouth gone, Yoosung sighs, spit already trailing down his chin. “Mmn- just the- that one. I like the one on my wrists…” He reiterated, now able to speak clearly. 

And Seven laughed a little, giving another nod before leaning down and capturing the other’s lips, a very quiet, calm moment in the middle of such intensity- it was only punctuated by sweet hums and satisfied moans. 

“Luciel- please…” Once they parted, the words spilled from Yoosung’s mouth without effort and tinted with pleading. “Don’t leave me hanging--”

“Ooh, my pup wants something more, hmm?” Seven left the teasing in the air, quickly guiding his hands down and spreading Yoosung’s legs. He squeezed the boy’s thighs, moving lower before suddenly grasping Yoosung’s painfully hard cock and pumping it fervently. 

Yoosung yelped and whimpered, arching his back to follow the motions of Seven’s hands. He was being pitied, and he had been a good boy up until now, but Seven was still malicious. His other hand reached out, pulling on the chain connecting his nipples, but much harder than he had before. 

“A-AAH! L-Luciel! O-oh-AH!” Every tug and stroke of his cock brought out another unique and beautiful noise from Yoosung, and said man followed Seven’s lead desperately, cheeks flooded red and eyes screwed tightly shut, as though he were focused on just this moment. 

Seven gave him what he knew he wanted, pumping his cock faster and twisting the chain back, thumbing at the slit of his cock in just the way he knew made Yoosung squirm. Yoosung arched and groaned, twitching his hips upward as he climaxed. The red-head continued to stroke him through the orgasm, taking interest in the way the cum was dribbling down and between his fingers. 

When Yoosung’s squirming stalled and his breath shallowed, Seven had crawled back up, undoing the belt that held his wrists and taking off the clamps. He cuddled closer, drawing circles into the boy’s chest as they both slowly relaxed. 

“You look good in a corset…” Yoosung complemented out of nowhere, averting his gaze when Seven looked back up at him. 

Seven smirked, raising a brow. “I know- but- I am willing to bet that you would look better in it…”

Yoosung flushed into a beet red, but he didn’t deny it.


End file.
